Mush-Boom
250px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |class2 = Smarty |tribe = Mushroom Superpower Trick |ability = Make a 1 /1 Poison Mushroom with Anti-Hero 2. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. |flavor text = Night Cap and his mushroom friends are not to be truffled with.}} Mush-Boom is Nightcap's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its abilities make a 1 /1 Poison Mushroom with the [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero 2']] trait on a selected lane, and do 2 damage to a zombie on that lane. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "mushroom" and "boom." Statistics *'Classes:' Kabloom, Smarty *'Tribes:' Mushroom Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' Make a 1 /1 Poison Mushroom with Anti-Hero 2. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Nightcap and his mushroom friends are not to be truffled with. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Name change: Toadstool Takedown → Mush-Boom Strategies With If you get this trick at the beginning of the game, it is recommended to use it immediately, as most zombies that cost 1 brain are easily destroyed by this trick. If that zombie is destroyed, the Poison Mushroom made by this trick can land a hit on your opponent. However, if your opponent does not send out a zombie on the first turn, beware, as they may be saving their brain for a trick like Bungee Plumber, which can easily destroy Poison Mushroom. It is also a bit of a waste since its ability can only do damage to a zombie fighter and not to your opponent directly. In the mid-to-late-game, try not to choose lanes where Mush-Boom's ability cannot destroy the zombie on it, as Poison Mushroom loses its usefulness without its Anti-Hero boost. But even then, you should have other plants that can do better than Poison Mushroom, so it may not be a bad idea to use this trick on a lane with a zombie with up to 3 health and destroy it. Against In the early-game, it is recommended to save your brains (unless you have a Cat Lady, Bungee Plumber, Nibble, or any damaging superpower), because if you use your brains to play a zombie, Mush-Boom destroys that zombie, causing you to lose both that zombie and 3 health. Stalling your opponent and giving them no clear opportunity to safely play this trick works in your favor, as Mush-Boom's effectiveness diminishes when you can play zombies that Mush-Boom cannot destroy. Of course, you can just take 3 damage on the first turn and retaliate next turn. Gallery Mush-Boom statistics.png|Mush-Boom's statistics Mush-Boom Card.png|Card MushBoomWon'tSaveYourSins.PNG|Mush-Boom affecting Headstone Carver Old Night Cap Description.PNG|Mush-Boom's statistics, note it is called Toadstool Takedown Oie 2fGVOkMiOeFq.gif|Mush-Boom in action Trivia *Its description has a pun: "truffle" (a type of mushroom), instead of "trifle" (to act with disrespect towards). *Despite its old name, it does not appear to be connected to Toadstool from Plants vs. Zombies 2 at all. Its name may have been changed to avoid confusion with said plant. Category:Plants Category:Tricks Category:Mushroom cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants